Changing The Past: Seeing the Future
by Yessiec
Summary: Charge sees things are not right as they are now and decides to do something about it. Of course he does this with the help of his trusty side-kick 2-Dads and an unlikely helper. Sea Patrol version of Back to the Future. Usual disclaimers apply. Changed slightly from original
1. prologue

_**Changing the Past; Seeing the Future (prologue)**_

_**Title: **__**Changing the Past; Seeing the Future **_

_**Author: Yessie**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Type of Story: multi Chapter, **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol or it's characters. I own all original characters. **_

_**Summary: This is a SCI-FI Sea Patrol fic based on Back to the future. **_

_**Series: This is set at the end of the 5**__**th**__** and final season of Sea Patrol. **_

_**Comments are appreciated. **_

It was 2000hrs on the 12th of July 2012, one year after the explosion that sent shock waves through the hearts and minds of the HMAS Hammersley's crew. 12months since the death of one of the most loyal members of the Hammersley's Crew and a fine SAS captain. 12 months since the plot that Madeline Cruise had mastermind had been carried out. 12 months since little Chloë Blake had lost her father, and Sally Blake had lost her Husband and soul mate. 12 months since The Hammersley had lost their Coxswain, friend to the crew, and first medic. 12 months since the SAS team had lost their favourite captain. 12 months since Petty Officer Chris Blake of the HMAS Hammersley and Captain Jim Roth, Army SAS, had died saving Cairns.

It had been a long 12 months for the crew of Hammersley. Not only did they have to grieve for Swain, but they had to give evidence in the inquest regarding Swain and Jim's death. They also had to give evidence in Madeline Cruise's trial. Many of the crew left Hammersley during this time, as they had been posted to different postings or left the navy completely.

After the death of Swain and Jim, Commander Michael "Mighty Mike" Flynn got posted NAVCOM Cairns as 2IC after Fleet Command finally agreed to his twice a week transfer request, which he had been putting in for the last 2 months. With the last request came a promise of not renewing his contract, which expired in 4 weeks, if he did not get the transfer. When Mike transferred to NAVCOM the non-fraternisation rules were no longer in the way for Mike and Kate.

During the past 12 months Mike and Kate have been taking their relationship slow. They have spent most of their time talking about what went wrong in their previous relationships and how they can prevent the same things from happening in the future. They also decided to see a relationship councillor when they started to date. They have now been dating five months and rumours are that there will be an engagement announcement soon

Mike had been working at NAVCOM Cairns for 2 weeks when Maxine received an order from Canberra to complete a refresher course at Watson Bay, because she was being posted as XO on the HMAS ANZAC., During the 2 weeks working at NAVCOM Cairns Mike had proven that he was able to run NAVCOM, so he was given command, much to his surprise.

It was found out during the trial of Madeline Cruise that she had told the Navy Lieutenant Kate "Princess Perfect" McGregor was not allowed to be promoted. When this was discovered Kate was promoted to Lieutenant Commander immediately and was given the position of CO of Hammersley. Kate has been CO of Hammersley for 10 months now and had built a reputation as the captain that got the best results and happiest crew.

Chief Petty Officer "Charge" Thorpe had decided that he didn't want to be an engineer who sat in the bridge all day and did not get to work amongst the engines. Plus the loss of his good friend, Chris Blake, made it harder to stay on Hammersley. So Charge received an honourable discharge from the Navy and took an engineering job in the gold mines near Esperance in Western Australia.

Well that was what he does as his job. In his time off, Charge was very busy inventing things. Charge is currently on holidays for 2 weeks. His work is structured in such a way that he works for 2 weeks and then has 2 weeks holiday.

Petty Officer 'Dutchy' Mulholland was deployed to Afghanistan in a specialist naval team at the end of the rotation, which was 8 months after the explosion. He is currently in Afghanistan doing undercover operations. The purpose of these missions are top secret so I can't tell you more.

Leading Seaman Robert "RO" Dixon had stayed on Hammersley as RO, however he had changed. He was no longer the non-communicative communicator. He saw it as his duty to make sure all the junior sailors were cared for in a simular way to what Swain had cared for them. Soon he was promoted to Petty Officer, but chose to stay on Hammersley. He felt that he could not abandon Kate or the remaining crew of Hammersley by leaving at a time like this.

Seaman Jessica "Eagleheart" Bird had started the medic's course soon after Swain had died. As it turned out Swain had written a recommendation for Bird and had given it to Mike the day of the explosion. Bird was accepted into the next course. She is now doing extremely well in her course and is looking like winning the best in class honours. She is currently dating Ryan White, much to Mike's amusement. Maxine is not happy about it though as she has been deployed to the gulf and is unable to meet Jessica until she returns in 2 months.

Lieutenant Peter "Buffer" Tomaszewski had been posted to Hammersley as the XO after completing officer training and passing the XO's course at the top of the class. The new CO of Hammersley, Kate was said to be a hard task master, so they gave Hammersley the best new XO. Pete was very happy when he found out who his new CO was and while she was a hard task master, he knew the reason for her being a hard task master. She cared for her crew and did not like seeing any of them hurt, or worse, dead, hence she was strict, especially when it came to crew safety.

Lieutenant Nikki "Nav" Cateano got promoted to Lieutenant Commander and was posted as 2IC of NAVCOM Cairns after spending the last 2 years serving as a Navigation instructor at Watson Bay. She was very happy to be back in Cairns, but every time she goes to certain spots, she feels the loss of ET immensely and to a lesser degree, Swain.

Able Seaman "Bomber" Brown left the navy soon after she left Hammersley and was hired as a chef at a prestigious restaurant in Cairns. She soon made her way up the ranks and is currently the head chef. In saying this she misses being out at sea and in her spare time she spends time out on the water in a small pleasure craft that she purchased.

Able Seaman Toby "Chefo" Jones has stayed in the Navy. After the decommissioning of the old Hammersley, He transferred to a shore posting, so that he could spend more time with Jen. 2 years ago however he was crash posted onto the HMAS Melbourne as chef and has been unable to post off. He is now ranked at Petty Officer.

Seaman Billy (William) "Spider" Webb has now been promoted to Petty Officer and is now buffer of Kingston. When he first heard about being posted to Kingston he was enraged. However it was not as bad as he expected and he came to like it. You see Commander Richard "Spicy Dongers" Curry was now posted on a frigate that was deployed in the gulf. The new Captain of Kingston was Mike Flynn's Twin brother, Gabriel. He was a nice man and a good captain, but unlike his twin brother, he tends to use more orthodox methods of catching the crooks. However he has been known to take his twin's advice when orthodoxy does not work.

Sally Blake was really struggling with the death of her husband immensely, especially when she found out that she was pregnant 2 weeks after Chris had died. It was made even more difficult because she and Chris really wanted another child and Chris was not able to know that the baby existed. Not to mention the fact that Chris wanted to be there for the birth of their second child, if they were able to have one. In the end Sally gave birth to a son at 38 weeks. He looked very similar to his father, so much so that when a picture of Swain as a baby next to his son, they looked like identical twins! After much consideration and talking to Chloe, Sally named the baby Christopher James Blake, after his father and Jim Roth.

Chloe was enjoying being a big sister, but she often wished that "daddy" was there. She missed him immensely. There were times where all she wanted was a big hug from her "daddy", besides mummy needed him right now, but he was unable to come. He had died and was separated from them for the rest of their lives.

Leading Seaman Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer was transferred to the HMAS Kanimbla 6 months ago. Miraculously he had somehow managed to keep out of trouble for the last 6 months; a feat that he was unable to achieve in all his years on HMAS Hammersley.

2Dads is now AWOL in Singapore, or so the Royal Australian Navy thinks!

The truth is that 2Dads had gone to sniff out a game of poker, because the crew of the HMAS Kanimbla had been given 24hrs shore leave in Singapore. On his way to one of the casinos, 2dads' phone began to ring. When he answered the phone, 2dads was very surprised at who was on the phone and what the person said….


	2. The plan is revealed

_**Changing the Past; Seeing the Future (based on Back to the Future) part 1- The plan is revealed. **_

_The truth is that 2Dads had gone to sniff out a game of poker, because the crew of the HMAS Kanimbla had been given 24hrs shore leave in Singapore. On his way to one of the casinos 2dads' mobile phone began to ring. When he answered the phone, 2dads was very surprised at who was on the phone and what the person said…_

"Hello, Leo Kosov-Meyer speaking" 2Dads said in a friendly tone as he answered his mobile phone.

"Hey 2Dads! It's Charge. I was wondering if you could give me a hand with something really important." Charge said, when he heard 2Dads answer the phone.

"Sorry Charge. I would love to help you, but I am currently in Singapore as a crew member of fhe HMAS Kanimbla. I only have 23hrs of shore leave left, and I can't come to Western Australia, let alone Esperance, right now. I will get in major trouble and I have been trying to keep out of trouble lately. Believe it or not I have been succeeding too!" 2Dads told Charge matter-of-factly.

"You? Keeping out of trouble? That's new. " Charge joked before becoming more serious. "What would you say if I said I have found a way for you not to get back to the Kanimbla late? If you are not late back from shore leave, you will not get into trouble at all. Right?" Charge reasoned.

At this 2dads was extremely confused and asked "What are you talking about Charge? Of course I will be late back! There is no way I can get to Esperance and back to Singapore in 23 hours, even if I did have plane tickets or a seat on a fighter jet leaving right now."

At this Charge gave a hearty, knowing laugh. "I have come up with a way for you not to be late and it works. Come and see!" Charge said.

"But where are you? If you are in WA (Western Australia), there is no way that I will even get to WA before my shore leave is completed." 2Dads questioned because he was still extremely confused by Charge's insistence that he wouldn't be late back from shore leave.

"Actuallly 2Dads, I am not in Western Australia at the moment. I am in Singapore. Meet me in 10 minutes at the docks near where the MV Doulos is docked, which is the closest docking bay to the dry docks. I will explain everything when you get here." Charge instructed knowing that 2Dads' curiosity would get the better of him and then he hung up.

Once Charge had hung up, 2Dads was in shock for 30 seconds. After the shock had worn off, 2Dads started to think about what Charge might have invented and why he needed to show him. "_What could Charge possibly want to show me that was so important? What did he mean that I won't get back late? Knowing his crazy onshore, conspiracy theory missions ,I will get back late unless he has created a TIME MACHINE, Heheheheheheh. Time machine that is hilarious. I am curious what he has created. What could it be? Oh well, The only way to find out is to go and meet him. If he is calling me, that often means he is in trouble or needs a hand. I Just hope that I don't get back to Kanimbla late, otherwise I will be in trouble with my XO. Thankfully I am not on the HMAS ANZAC though. I really would not like to face Knocker's punishment ideas.*_

After considering the possibilities, curiosity got the better of him and so 2Dads decided to go and meet Charge. _"I can always say 'no' if I have to"_ thought 2Dads. Although inwardly he knew that he would not be able to say 'no' to Charge and his schemes.

8 minutes later 2Dads was at the designated spot looking for Charge when someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Charge was standing in front of him with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, 2Dads! Long time no see!" Charge greeted enthusiastically.

"Charge! Yes, it has been a long time. How is engineering in the gold mines treating you?" 2Dads inquired.

"Good, good. I still prefer the sea though." Charge stated with a smile. "On the bright side I get 2 weeks off work out of every 4 week rotation. That gives me plenty of time for fishing and other hobbies."

2Dads smile and then asked "So why did you want me to meet me here? And why are you in Singapore?"

At this Charge grinned and said "We can't talk right here. Come with me and I will show you."

"But why can't you tell me now?" 2Dads complained.

"Because what I am going to show you is a secret, but I need your help with completing what I am planning to do. Consider it as me taking you on a cohort mission." Charge said with a smirk, knowing just how much 2Dads had wanted to go on a cohort mission. His smile waned when his thoughts turned to the last time his friends were involved in a cohort mission and the tragedy that followed.

When Charge said this 2Dads was very intrigued. "Cohort mission? Charge what are you talking about? You are no longer in the Navy. The only other way that you could run a cohort mission is if you were working for an intelligence agency." 2Dads pointed out, seemingly confused.

At this Charge laughed. "Not a real Cohort mission you idiot, just a secret mission you and me will be taking. You coming?"

After he said this, Charge begun to walk down the docks towards what looked to be a small pleasure craft. 2Dads was surprised by the fact it looked identical to a pleasure craft his dad had once owned.. After a couple seconds, 2Dads quickly followed him. As he got closer 2Dads saw the name of the boat was "_Never-Lander_". When he saw this, 2Dads let out a silent chuckle "_It looks like Charge has been watching Peter Pan, but that name looks familiar. How would I know that boat's name?" _he thought to himself.

When they arrived at the boat, they stepped aboard and Charge started to show 2Dads the boat. From all appearances the "_Never-Lander_" was just a pleasure craft. There did not seem to be anything special about the boat and so 2Dads decided to tell Charge so.

"Charge, I can't see anything special about this boat. My dad had one exactly like this one and let me tell you, there is nothing special about this boat. Why did you bring me here? There is nothing special to see." 2dads complained.

"Patients my young pad-wan, you have a lot still to learn." Charge said with a smile. "_And see" _Charge silently added.

When he had said this, Charge walked into the wheelhouse. In the wheelhouse there was all the usual navigational equipment and gauges that would be found on a boat of that make, model, and size.

There was however an additional panel that had the date, time, the year and coordinates displayed in four different displays. Beneath each of these boxes was a keypad, with 10 digits, # & * on them. They looked very similar to old mobile phone keypads to 2Dads_. _

To the right of each panel were a green start button and a red clear button. The current time, date, and year displayed was 5 minutes before Charge had rung 2Dads. The coordinates were those of a place just out of the port in Singapore that they were currently in.

When 2Dads saw this he immediately told Charge about it. "Hey Charge, that clock is showing the wrong time. It is ½ an hour late."

At this Charge smiled, put his hand on 2Dads shoulder and said "Leo, Leo, Leo. That is not a clock. That is the most important part of this fabulous invention of mine."

"Fabulous invention?" 2Dads questioned, not quite believing his ears. "Charge sorry to break it to you, but this boat is not that great!"

"Oh, but it is." Charge said chuckling. He then paused for effect before continuing. "This boat is a time machine."

When Charge said this, 2Dads was shocked to say the least. His jaw fell agape and almost hit the floor because of the shock. _"I thought I was joking when I thought that Charge would show me a time machine because there was no way I was expecting this" _he thought.

"2Dads shut your mouth. Soon you will be catching flies or less desirable bugs in your mouth," Charge said in a voice that indicated that he was trying not to laugh at 2Dads' reaction.

It took 2Dads a full ten minutes to recover enough to be able to talk. When 2Dads was finally able to speak, he asked "Charge, are you sure it will work?"

"Yes, I am. In fact that is how I managed to get here," Charge explained.

"Ok, so you travelled here in very little time, but how do you know that you can go back or forward in time?" 2Dads queried.

"Oh, that. I dropped into Singapore in July 2012 to collect you. I have just been in July 2017," Charge replied and showed 2Dads a brochure for the Cairns Horticultural and Agricultural show that was dated 2017 for effect.

"So how was life in 2017?' 2Dads asked before adding as an afterthought. "Actually why are you here to collect me? What is happening in 2017 that you need to collect me? I mean the only reason you would come to collect me is if you want me to help you change something, either in the past or the future."

"Nothing is wrong in 2017, except the Boss and X have 2 sets of twins and they give their babysitters hell whenever Mike and Kate want to go out for the night." Charge replied jokingly.

Suddenly though Charge became very serious. "Truthfully though, I was thinking about Swaino. I miss his friendship and honesty. He was a friend that I could trust, a true friend. He was willing to tell me that I was going about things wrong, and to encourage me to get back on the right track." He started. Once he said this he needed a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"I saw Sally, Chloe and Christopher Blake when I was in 2017. Sally is struggling to keep going without HER Chris. She is trying to be strong for Chloe and Christopher, but I saw her and she looks as if she has not slept in months. Years even. She is no longer the woman she was when Swain was alive. Chloe is really missing her daddy. No matter what anyone does, she still wants her Daddy. She sometimes still cries herself to sleep because daddy is not there. Christopher is starting to ask about his Dad and Sally is trying not to burst into tears whenever he asks.

"Swain died so needlessly and his death could have been prevented. If only we realised that Ms Evil was a double agent sooner."

"So what are you thinking, Charge?" 2Dads asked, still a little confused.

"2Dads, think for a minute will you!" Charge said in a frustrated tone. "Don't you see 2Dads? I have created a time machine. We can go back in time. We can go back to last year. If we go back to March 2011, we can stop Madeline Cruise. We will be able to prevent the needless loss of life she caused. We can prevent the bomb in the bar! We can prevent Swain and Jim from dying! We can prevent all the pain that Sally, Chloe and Christopher are now experiencing. I could bring back my best friend."

"Ok, so why do you need my help?" 2Dads asked.

"You play poker right?" Charge said.

"Yeah, but what does poker have to do with us trying to change the past?" 2Dads queried.

"Am I right in thinking that you need to have a strategy and to be able to judge what a person is going to do next when playing poker?" Charge said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so what." 2Dads replied.

"My theory is that if you put your mind to it, you should be able come up with some really good tactics to pull off what we have planned. Those same skills that you use to play poker and to play practical jokes can be used for operation 'Saving Swain', as I have nick-named it," Charge stated.

"So Charge, Do you think will be best to plan our attack now, or wait until we are back in 2011 to work that out?" asked 2Dads, confirming to Charge that he was in on the plan to prevent the explosion that caused Swain and Jim's death and the heartache it caused.


	3. Plotting their actions and their course

**Changing the Past: Seeing the Future (Part 2)**_** Plotting their course and actions. **_

"_So Charge, Do you think will be best to plan our attack now, or wait until we are back in 2011 to work that out?" asked 2Dads, confirming to Charge that he was in on the plan to prevent the explosion that caused Swain and Jim's death and the heartache it caused._

To this Charge answered "We can come up with a basic plan now and then revise it as we go. What do you think?"

"I agree" said 2Dads "Say, do you reckon there will be 2 of us back in 2011?"

After a moments pause, Charge replied "Yes there will be. I think we are going to have to be careful not to cross paths with the other 'us'. It will also be important not to let our crew mates know there is 2 of us when we go back to 2011."

"Personally I think you need RO's help with this more than mine." 2Dads stated honestly. "He is the computer expert, plus he has a high security clearance that I don't have."

"But 2Dads I need your help with the tactical side of this." Charge stated in an annoyed tone. "Back a few months I could have ordered you to help me."

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll help, but I think we will need RO," 2Dads stated. Suddenly though a thought came to him. "Hey Charge, we were at the inquest into the bombing and Madeline Cruise's behaviour leading up to it."

"Yes, we were." Charge agreed, but was confused by 2Dads suddenly bringing the topic up so asked. 'Why is that relevant now?"

"Doesn't that mean that we heard a lot of the evidence regarding the bombing at the inquest?" 2Dads prompted

"Yeah, but I don't rember much of it as it was all a bit of a blur to me. I also found it way to difficult to write a journal like the counsellor suggested, " Charge replied starting to understand 2Dads' point.

"Well I have just remembered that I wrote down some of the information in my journal, which is not like me." 2Dads told him.

"Ok,. Where do you keep the journal?" Charge asked, but then asked, "Are you sure you are ok with me reading your journal? You would have recorded some pretty personal thoughts in it."

"My journal is currently in my cabin on the HMAS Kanimbla. And no it does not have too much personal information in it, I have kept it as a professional journal. I won't be letting you read my diary." He replied.

"You have a diary?" Charge asked incredulously, not having any idea that 2dads would even own such a thing.

"Yes, a girlfriend gave it to me a few years back. I have been using it methodically ever since I was posted to the Hammersley, and more so since the incident where the boss was kidnapped and thought dead. I found that writing down what happened and what I was feeling on a personal level was a good way of relaxing after a hard day. Don't tell any one though. It is our secret. Ok"

"Yes 2Dads. It is our secret." Charge said with a sigh, but was silently wondering what happened of great personal importance to 2Dads just prior to him joining Hammersley. That however was questioning for a later time, so instead he said. "That sounds like a good place to start. The only problem is that I am not allowed on Navy vessels any more. I am not in the navy now."

"You don't need to come with me. All I have to do is go down to my cabin, get my diary and then come back. I will take roughly 20 minutes if I have no interruptions." 2Dads said as he walked towards the wheelhouse door so that he could get off the "Never-Lander"

After leaving Charge, 2Dads walked briskly down the docks to the HMAS Kanimbla. He had the look of a man on a mission. When he reached the gang plank, he walked over it saluting the ensign as he did so. Once on board 2Dads headed straight towards his cabin. He was hoping none of his crew mate saw him and wanted to chat.

He was somewhat annoyed when one of his crew mates, who was nicknamed Galah, saw him and wanted to chat. Galah didn't seem to notice that 2Dads was in a hurry and decided to try and have a chat with him.

"Hey 2Dads," squawked Galah. "Why are you back here? I thought you were having R&R."

"I am on R&R," 2Dads all but snapped. "I just forgot to get my wallet and I need it if I am going to play poker like I had planned."

Galah always seemed to choose the wrong time to talk to people, hence the nickname, and that really annoyed 2Dads, especially now. After all Charge and himself had a world to save.

"Really? That must have been annoying for you." Galah screeched, failing to notice that 2Dads was getting annoyed by the fact that he was delaying him.

"Yes, it is. Sorry to seem rude, but I will miss the game completely if I don't get my wallet and get back to the casino," replied 2Dads, sounding annoyed.

"What Casino are you playing at," asked Galah.

"I don't know. The game at the casino I was going to play has already started. I will just find another game." Said 2Dads, getting more annoyed by the second. He had to get his wallet, which he had actually forgotten, and journal in order to meet Charge back at the _Never-Lander_/time machine.

"Can I come with you?" Galah inquired as he liked a good game of poker.

To this question he received a quick and abrupt "NO" from 2Dads. Finally Galah took the hint and let 2Dads go.

2Dads ran the rest of the way to his cabin to make up for the time he lost while talking to Galah. All the way thinking _"Of all days and times he could want to talk it had to be today. I have lost 10 minutes of time now. I hope I can find my Journal quickly and that it is near the top of my stuff, otherwise it will take me ages to find it."_

When he reached his cabin, 2Dads went straight towards his personal gear and started to look for his wallet and his Journal. 2Dads managed to locate his wallet very quickly, as he had left it on his rack; however he was not so lucky with his journal.

To locate his journal he had to look through all his personal stuff. "_Maybe I should take a leaf out of Ro's book and make this stuff neat. That way I should be able to find things easier. Now where is that Journal? I know I left it here somewhere in this pile of junk."_ He thought as he was searching.

Finally he managed to find it, right on the bottom of the pile. "_Typical! Whenever you need to find something really fast, it is ALWAYS at the bottom of the pile" _He thought "_I really need to make my stuff neater, later. I need to get back to Charge ASAP. I have already taken too long thanks to that idiot Galah. He ALWAYS does that" _

While 2Dads was thinking these things he was practically sprinting towards the deck of the Kanimbla. He slowed down to a fast walk while he crossed the gangplank and saluted the ensign. As soon as he was on land again, he set off at a run towards "_Never-Lander". _Singapore was a busy port so that made moving quickly down the docks extremely difficult. Somehow 2Dads managed to move quickly towards the _Never-Lander. _

When he got back to Charge he got greeted by Charge saying "Good. You are back. What took you so long? I thought you said 20 minutes. You took nearly three quarters of an hour"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot that Galah was on watch, so it took a lot longer than anticipated." Said 2Dads.

"Galah? That is mean. How did he get that nickname?" Asked Charge.

"He got that nickname because he is annoying, does things without thinking first, tries to talk to you when you are in a hurry, never shuts up for more than 5 seconds, oh and when he is excited his voice sounds like a squawking galah. So the crew decided to give him a nickname that was appropriate, hence he is now called Galah."

2Dads explained, while trying not to show how funny he found the nickname and Galah's response to it. "He doesn't even seem to mind the nickname. I think he thinks that we like him because we gave him a nickname!"

At this Charge couldn't help laughing. "Did you know that some of the crew wanted to nickname you Dr Do-little when you first joined Hammersley because you seemed to have mastered the art of doing nothing?"

"No, I didn't, but I think I would have deserved it if they did call me that!" 2Dads said with a laugh. "I was kind of lazy then. Anyway, I have my Journal. Where do you want to sit down and read it?"

"I think that maybe just read it in the wheelhouse. We can sit on the floor" Said Charge.

"Alright."2Dads agreed.

Both men made their way into the wheelhouse and sat on the floor. 2Dads put his journal on the floor in front of him and started to flick through the pages to find the place they needed.

"Ok, I have found the place that the inquest starts." 2Dads stated after flicking through the pages. "Now we need to read through the evidence and decide what the best plan is."

"Ok. So what have you written?" Charge asked.

"On the first day, It was revealed that Madeline was behind the attack in the pub. 4 months prior to the bombings at the pub she had been given an assignment in Somalia. During this assignment she came into contact with a terrorist cell. The details of what happened were not clear, but it is believed that this was where she started to plan the bombings for both the pub and the bombing of the Cairns Naval base.

"The bombing in the hotel was to test the effectiveness of bomb designs and to gain access to Navy boats, in particular Hammersley. Hammersley apparently has a reputation for busting terrorist and criminal groups."

"Well that part is accurate. We do seem to be always finding the crooks, or picking up the dodgy Mayday calls. Maybe Hammersley just attracts trouble makers." Charge pondered. "Ok so our first step should be to prevent Madeline from going to Somalia then."

"That is probably not possible because we would need access to the ASIO headquarters to do that. We may be able to prevent the bomb from going off." 2Dads stated

"Maybe we should keep reading your notes. That will give us a better idea of what we are dealing with here." Charge suggested.

"Ok. After her trip to Somalia, Madeline started to send messages to some "allies" in Somalia. In these messages to most people, including ASIO, it appeared that she was trying to work out the best way for aid to get into Somalia without coming into contact with the terrorists. It has since become apparent that she was actually asking for instructions on how to construct a bomb vest and a dirty bomb.

"It has also become apparent that Madeline was using commonly used spy language when talking to ASIO, but used an alternative meaning. For example any message that said it was safe to go into a certain area in normal ASIO language, actually meant you will be fired upon if you go here." As soon as he read this 2Dads stopped talking and appeared to be thinking.

"What are you thinking 2Dads?" Charge inquiredwhen he saw the look on 2Dads' face.

"I am thinking that it now makes sense what the man that Madeline murdered on Hammersley said. He said to me "You have no idea what it was like to work with Madeline." It would also explain why there was only one of the four men that survived and why she wanted him dead…" 2Dads trailed off as he really didn't want to think to hard about that incident.

"Yes, that would explain a lot actually."

"Hey Charge, you know how Madeline was always on the phone before a raid?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, she was always on the phone. I always thought that she was just contacting ASIO."

"Well here it says she was actually ringing the terrorist and telling them to hide all evidence of her plans and get out of there. She was not counting on Dutchy finding the hiding spot in that house. She was also not expecting that Dutchy would recognise the boat that was in the picture. Madeline's plan was to create as much damage on Australian targets as possible. First the bar that was very popular with Aussies, then Hammersley. then Cairns Naval base, and if that worked she was planning bigger, more catastrophic dirty bombs for the Sydney, Darwin and Perth Naval bases. Following the attacks on the Navy, Madeline was planning destructive attacks on the Army and Air force bases as well," 2Dads read out loud. The horror of what was being planned still fresh in his memory.

"So in other words, she was planning to destroy as many defence bases in Australia and leave Australia vulnerable to attack from outside?" Charge asked with a shudder.

"Yep, looks like it." Replied 2Dads with a shudder.

"Hang on. Read this Charge" 2Dads said while handing his journal to Charge.

_**Author's note;** _Please leave a review on the way out.


	4. Back to 2011

_**Changing the past; seeing the future part 3; into the past; 2011**_

_**Author's Note; **_Thanks for the reviews. While some of the background information may not make sense now, it is a little bit of a spoiler of what will come in later chapters. In the end it will hopefully make sense. Some of it is Season 5 related so may not make entire sense without watching that.

When 2Dads had said "Read this Charge" and passed the journal to Charge, He took the journal and began to read it. As he was reading it his jaw dropped and he was enraged. What it said had both surprised and horrified the Charge.

"She was willing to betray her country because they were going to pay her 10 billion US dollars. That is ridiculous. Why would any terrorist pay anyone close to 8.5 billion Australian dollars just to betray their country? Plus who in their right mind would accept that?" Charge scoffed. "How did she know that they would not blow her up when they invaded Australia?"

"I think I remember hearing and writing down that they had given her a safe house on one of the Whit Sunday Islands, as a token of appreciation and as a promise to keep her safe when they invaded the country. I was worth in excess of 2 million dollars. That does not give us a proper motive though. Why would anyone want to do such a thing? What could they possibly gain that would give enough incentive to want to perform such a traitorous act?" 2Dads asked.

"Hey 2Dads, it mentions why Lieutenant McGregor and Sub Lieutenant Tomaszewski were passed over for promotion. Here read this."

"That is ridiculous and It was very horrible of her. I mean, Buff and X both deserved their promotions. I was just telling X a couple of days before they declined her promotion that she would make a good captain. " 2Dads said, once Charge had given his journal back to him.

In the journal 2Dads had recorded that at the inquest it was revealed that Madeline had prevent both XO and Buffer from getting promoted. Kate was to be promoted to CO of Hammersley and Pete was to be given XO of Hammersley. Madeline prevented this from happening. She had also prevented Mike from being given his shore posting. The reason she gave was that it would compromise the operation that ASIO was completing with the help of the Navy, to stop terrorism.

The real reason however had now been revealed.

She didn't want Mike to be at NAVCOM and Kate on Hammersley. Her base on land was in NAVCOM Cairns and both Mike and Kate had a history of being like blood hounds when finding criminals and recognising any suspicious behaviour. Because of what she was doing at NAVCOM and what she was doing on Hammersley, Madeline thought Mike would have picked up something was not right at NAVCOM and Kate would have picked up that something was not right on the Hammersley.

Madeline also knew that Mike and Kate were good friends and they would talk about any suspicions about certain people with each other. If they were both suspicious of her, they would pounce. So she prevented the promotion and transfer on "National Security" grounds.

What she did not expect was that Mike would threaten to resign, if he was not given his transfer. So because it was an issue of "National Security" ASIO told Fleet Command, who then told Maxine, to make Mike stay on Hammersley anyway she could. If she didn't succeed she would be dishonourably discharged from the Navy, thus making it very hard to find another job to help support Ryan.

It was not on record how she managed, though it had a good effect for Madeline's plan. Mike and Kate were no longer friends and the tension on board was obvious.

"So that is what caused the rift between them. I have a feeling that it could have been a personal reason though because their relationship became almost as frosty as it had been when XO JOINED the Hammersley." Charge mused for a minute before going back to the task at hand. "Anyway back to 'operation saving Swain'."

"Hey this tells us how to log into Madeline's ASIO account. With this information we can hack our way in." 2Dads suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Charge said, confused by why they would mention that. "What do you mean?"

"In the inquest, the log in to Ms Evil's account was mentioned. It is no longer active, because of her role in the bombings. There was also a decoder to her messages that has been found. So I reckon if we go back in time about 3 months before the bombing in the pub, we can log into the account and send the decoder to the ASIO headquarters in message that will delete itself as soon as it has been sent.

"There will be no evidence that it has been sent from Madeline's account. We can also request that all communications with the Somali "Allies" to be sent to ASIO headquarters as well in the same message. That way Madeline will not know that she is being tracked." 2Dads told him all the time thinking _I must have spent more time learning communications work off RO than I have realised. _

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I just hope we are not caught. Lets face it, I know that technically we can do that, but I have no idea how." Charge said. "We will need to make sure that we are not in the same room as the "Other" Charge and 2Dads, or have contact with them. Otherwise we could blow the whole thing anyway."

"Ok. Maybe when we send the message to ASIO on Madeline's account we should request a no reply. We also need to make sure she is not on her account at the same time." 2Dads stated sounding a little apprehensive. "_We definitely NEED RO for this mission. At least he knows how all these communications systems work!" he thought._

"That is fine. Ok now that is sorted, let's go back to Cairns on the 24th of February 2011. That should give us enough time." Charge stated.

"That sounds good to me. How does this thing work anyway?" 2Dads asked pointing at the panels after suddenly realising that Charge had not explained how the time machine worked.

Charge let out a chuckle. "Yeah I kind of forgot to show you that didn't I? Ok first we need to get up off this floor." Charge said, while trying to stand up. After a couple of minutes both Charge and 2dads had finally made it up off the ground.

Once Charge had got off the floor he walked across the floor towards where the navigational chart was located. He looked up where he thought the best place to go back to in order to get to Cairns quickly and safely. He proceeded to motion for 2Dads to come over to where he was.

"I reckon the best place to be transported to would be here. It is close to Cairns port, but it should give us enough to slow down before reaching the port when travelling at 40 knots. In this area that kind of speed is allowed." He said while pointing at the chart. "We need to be travelling at 40 knots for the time machine to kick in."

2Dads nodded and said "That looks fine to me. Do you know if there were any boats in that area that we should avoid?"

"No I don't remember if there were any boats we should avoid. However I do know Hammersley was in port and we were on shore leave for 2 weeks. Well I only had 2days off because I was needed for the dry dock procedures, being chief engineer. Ok, now that we have determined where we need to end up, we need to program into the system the co-ordinates of the place where we will be going to." Charge stated while walking over to the panels that had first alerted 2Dads that there was something different about this boat.

Charge walked straight to the display that was closet to the left. He started to explain what needed to be done. "This display is where we put in the coordinates of where we need to go. In our case that is 16 52" 41.66' S 145 47"34.58'E. in order to put these digits into the system first we press the clear button and then press the hash button # and then press in 16 degrees South. Once that is entered press the star, press # and enter in the next set of digits etc." He told 2Dads while pressing in the require numbers. "Once that is done press both the # and * and it will program those co-ordinates in."

"So we clear what was there, press # press in the digits we need and press*. Once that is complete press # and *?" 2Dads verified, wanting to be able to change the heading if necessary.

"Yep. Ok now we do the same thing with the time and date. Ok now that is all done. Next press start. We are now ready. Lets go."

"Ah Charge, don't we have to untie the boat before we go?" 2Dads asked.

"Yes, of course." Charge said with a laugh and then went outside to untie the _Never-Lander._

Soon the _Never-Lander _was heading out of the main port of Singapore and was moving towards open water.

As soon as they were into the open water, Charge sped the boat up. Slowly, it appeared to them, they approached 40 knots. It was however only a matter of minutes until they reached the magical 40 knots mark and they were immediately transported back to the 24th of February 2011, near the Cairns Harbour.

The only problem was that on February 24th 2011, the HMAS Hammersley may have been in port, but the HMAS Kingston, the Hammersley's main rival, was patrolling the area and as the _Never-Lander _had just came back to 2011 from 2012, they suddenly appeared on the had previously not been on radar and they were 2 Nautical mile away from the HMAS Kingston's current position. Richard Curry was also still the CO of HMAS Kingston which made things much worse.

When Charge noticed this he said "Oh No. I didn't own this boat in February 2011."

"What was its name in 2011 and who did you buy it off of?" 2Dads asked, suddenly remembering that his parents owned a boat like this and had sold it in late 2011.

"It was called the mermaid at first, but the owner officially changed the name in January 2011 to_ Never-Lander._ I bought it off Marcus Kosov-Meyer." Charge told 2Dads.

"We are fine then Charge. This was my parents' boat. I remember dad telling me that he had sold it to a crazy mining engineer in WA. Dad also mentioned something about him being a marine engineer before. He must have sold it to you!" 2Dads said while laughing about his dad's description of Charge. "Dad changed the name to the _Never Lander_. I just remembered now that he changed the name of the boat because he kind of got sick of his mates teasing him about the name of his boat."

"Ok so we say we borrowed the boat off your dad in order to go fishing and we are just on our way back to port." Charge clarified.

"But Charge do we have fishing rods or fish?" 2Dads asked knowing that the story would be uncovered if no evidence of fishing gear was found on the boat.

"Yes we do. I always have some rods with me and yes I actually have some fish too." Charge explained.

"Ok that will be our story." 2Dads said smiling. "So what year did you catch the fish in?"

"2017. I went fishing with Mike and Kate, just to give them a break from their two sets of twins. One set is 3 years old and that others are 6 months. Believe it or not you were baby-sitting the twins for them." Charge replied with a smirk, knowing full well just how much trouble the twins had given 2Dads.

"Me? Baby-sitting? What are their kids' names?" 2Dads asked.

"Christopher, James, Joshua, and John are their names. Christopher and James are the oldest and most mischievous, but caring twins. Joshua and John are the six month olds. They have just started crawling. " Charge told 2Dads while laughing. He was very amused by the horrified look on 2Dads' face at the thought of baby-sitting them.

"Huh. Who is John named after? I know who the others are named after, but not John." 2Dads asked out of genuine confusion. He knew that Christopher was named after Swain, James after Jim Roth, and Joshua after Joshua 'ET' Holiday, but he had not heard any stories about someone named John. Although in saying that Spider did sometimes talk about a 'Jaff' his nightmares.

Before Charge could answer, their chat was interrupted by a voice over the radio saying "Vessel on my starboard side, This is Australian Warship Kingston. Stop and heed to. We intend to board you."

"That sounds like Spicy Dongers' voice." Charge commented with a groan. He then proceeded to stop the _Never-lander_.

"Who is Spicy Dongers?" 2Dads asked curiously as he had heard that name before, but Mike Flynn or Kate McGregor always seemed to walk in the room before the person mentioning him could explain who he was. .

"Lieutenant Commander Richard Curry, the CO of HMAS Kingston." Charge stated, in a not too impressed voice.

**Meanwhile On the bridge of Kingston…**

The XO, Lieutenant Jacobs, was sitting in the Captain's chair. The boarding party officer, Jeremy, was sitting at the navigational desk plotting their course, as they were dropping off a SAS team, including Jim Roth, somewhere in the Cook Islands, as they were required there. Jeremy was the Kingston's best navigator as well as the boarding officer because he was taught by none other than Lieutenant Nikki Cateano.

Parrot , the Chefo, was sitting by the EOD. The Radio Operator was sitting in his station, the chief engineer was sitting at the marine link, and the electronic technician, also known as Mulan was manning the radar.

For the last few minutes there was nothing of interest on the radar, however suddenly a boat appeared on the radar screen that had not been their before.

Mulan decided that the XO needed to be told immediately, even though he was a prick, especially to her. "Sir, there is a contact on the radar that I think you should look at." She said.

.

"Why are you so concerned about a radar contact now? There was nothing a minute ago that you thought looked suspicious." Jacobs replied with a scoff. You see he didn't like women on the boat he was serving on, similar to his captain really.

"But Sir, this radar contact was not there a minute ago. It appeared out of nowhere." Mulan replied.

"I don't believe you." Jacobs replied.

"Sir, Sir," Parrot chirped, trying to get his superior's attention.

"What is it, Parrot?" Jacobs asked sounding annoyed.

"Sir, I have just picked up a contact on the EOD. It was not there a minute ago. It is heading towards Cairns, Sir." Parrot replied.

At this the XO decided to call the CO up to the bridge. "CO to the Bridge at the rush, CO to the bridge at the rush, CO to the bridge at the rush." He piped over the internal PA system.

Lieutenant Commander Richard Curry was just starting to ascend the stairs to the bridge when the XO piped him to the bridge over the PA. So he appeared in the bridge a lot quicker than anyone expected him to.

When the CO entered the bridge, the XO explained the situation to him immediately. "I think we are going to have to board them." Richard said when he had considered the possibilities for a moment. "Pipe boarding stations, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir. Hands to Boarding Stations, Hands to Boarding Stations, Hands to Boarding stations. Assume damage control 3, Condition Voyage," piped the XO.

As soon as the XO had piped boarding stations, those that were normally on the boarding party, that is Jeremy, Parrot, and Mulan left the bridge to get ready for the boarding.

As the boarding party was leaving the bridge of Kingston, Richard Curry picked up the radio and said "Vessel on my starboard side, this is the Australian warship Kingston. Stop and heed to. We intend to board you."

"Sir, The vessel appears to be stopping." The XO said.

"Good. Lower the RHIBs and proceed with extreme caution. We do not know what we are dealing with here." Richard replied, while picking up the radio and his binoculars. He then gave the command to insert.

**Back on the **_**Never-Lander…..**_

Soon Charge and 2Dads saw the Kingston's RHIBs in the water heading towards them. Both tried to appear casual, but to be honest the Kingston's Crew drove them insane. There were some new additions to the crew however, and these additions to the crew were all on the boarding party.

As the RHIBS neared the _Never-Lander, it_ appeared to the boarding party, to be a well kept boat. There were 2 men on the deck and nothing looked to be out of place.

The first person to board was the buffer, followed closely by the boarding party officer, and the rest of the boarding party. Both Charge and 2Dads greeted them. Luckily for them, none of the boarding party had been among the Kingston crew at the same pub as Hammersley's crew last night, otherwise they would have known that the night before 2Dads and Charge, got VERY drunk at the pub. Both 2Dads and Charge would both still be asleep as it was only 1100hrs. Either that or awake and in no fit state to drive a boat!

The boarding party officer was the first to speak. "Hi, I am Sub-Lieutenant Taylor. We have been asked to search your boat, because your boat suddenly appeared on our radar, and it had not been there before. Do you mind if we take a look around?" He asked.

"That is fine, go ahead." 2Dads told him, as in 2011, it was his dad's boat. Thankfully for Charge, the last log book entry in the log book before Charge brought the boat, was also the last page of that particular log book, and the date was February 24th at 0500hr. The new log book was hidden in the "Dashboard" that hid the time machine.

"Can I please have a look at your log book?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure," 2Dads said as he got out the log book.

Jeremy looked over the log book thoroughly. There was nothing unusual about the log book that he could see. Everything seemed in order. Soon the other members of the boarding returned from searching the boat, reporting that there was nothing out-of-place. Even 2Dad's and Charge's licenses were fine as Australian licences are issued for ten years at a time.

"_Maybe we need to get our radar checked," _Thought Jeremy. "Sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Everything appears in order. I think we will need our radar checked." He said out loud. With that, the crew of Kingston left Charge and 2Dads alone.

_Don't call me sir! I work for a living," _Thought Charge.

"Alright, I think we need to get back to port ASAP." Charge said as soon as the boarding party was out of ear shot.

"I agree. What do you think the chances of talking RO into helping us?" 2Dads asked.

"Buckley's and none," Charge replied.

Now Buckley was a cattle buffer/rustler in Northern Territory in the 1920's-1930's. He had reportedly stolen thousands of cattle from various station owners. He was caught and charged by the police. During his trial, there was a durry of several cattle farmers, all of which knew for sure that Buckley was guilty, but Buckley had managed to bribe them into finding him innocent, hence avoiding the death penalty that he would otherwise been given. As a result he was let go free and durry trials were suspended in the Northern Territory for several years as a result.

"But Charge, I know he was a criminal and all, but Buckley succeeded didn't he?" 2Dads said cheekily.

"That is true, but I don't think we should ask RO. As much as he would be really good for this mission, I don't want him getting into trouble like he did when he tried to look-up that stuff for Dutchy." Charge reasoned. _"Plus he will think we are loony and have us discharged on mental health grounds."_

"Yeah, you are right I guess. It would probably get him a dishonourable discharge if he was found out. Ok home time?" 2Dads asked.

At this Charge suddenly remembered that on this date they were both passed out drunk. It was to their advantage now because they had gone to Mike's place after they left the pub. They still didn't remember the reason they decided to go there. They had passed out on Mike's front lawn to be found by an annoyed CO the next morning. However due to their state on consciousness, Mike allowed them to stay until he knew it was safe to take them home and leave them on their own.

"I think that my house would be best considering that you live in the same apartment block as Bird, RO and Halfy." Charge said.

"Yes. Probably. What time will we need to leave by?" 2Dads Asked.

"The boss won't drop me off home until 1600 hours." Charge said. "So we will have roughly 4 hours."

_**Author's Note; **_Please leave a review on the way out. Comments and critiques are welcome. Please let me know what you think.


	5. Putting the plan into Action

_**Changing the Past: Seeing the Future **_

"So we have four hours to hack into Madeline Cruise's ASIO account?" 2Dads asked, trying not to show his apprehension in his voice. With RO's help he knew they could do it in that time, but by themselves...Lets just say they were not the most computer savy pair. Sure 2Dads was ET, but that just meant he dealt with the electronics not the software side of the computers.

"Yeah." Charge replied wondering briefly if 2Dads had been right about getting RO involved. Pushing that line of thought out of his head Charge turned his attention to the task at hand. "We are almost in port now. Lets get everything ready for docking."

"Sure," 2Dads murmured before going to help prepare the boat for docking.

It was 1200hrs before the _Never-Lander_ reached port and it took an extra 10 minutes before Charge and 2Dads were able to leave the _Never-Lander _as they had to secure the boat, especially the time machine part of the boat.

As they were leaving Charge thought of something that he had not thought about until now. "I hope that none of our crew mates see us this afternoon." He pondered out loud.

"Why not?" 2Dads asked looking a tad confused.

"2Dads, think back. Does waking up at the boss' house on the lawn, because we decided it would be a good idea to do who knows what to the boss' house and passing out before we could execute our plan ring a bell?"

"Oh no! that day was today!" 2Dads exclaimed, his head bowed in mortification. He still did not remember the plan, but the crew did keep paying him out about "Not being brave enough to carry out the plan" whatever that was supposed to mean!

"Exactly!" Charge responded in an exasperated tone. The only thing that he knew was that Swain had told him "It was a good thing that you did not go through with your plan, you would have been court marshalled." He never did elaborate on the details. "Lets just hope that none of our crew mates see us."

"Yes lets hope not.\! Hey why don't we head towards the taxi rank? Your place would be a long walk from here and will increase the chances of our crew mates seeing us." 2Dads suggested, his face brightening.

"That sounds like a plan. I don't really fancy a ½ hour walk home. Besides you are very right about us being more likely to be seen; both the XO and CO live on the shortest route to my house! Can you imagine their shock when they see two of us?" Charge retorted. Although It may be funny seeing their superiors faces, Charge certainly did not wish to give them a heart attack.

As they walked toward the taxi rank, they did not come across any of their crew mates. To Charge and 2Dads, it appeared that they would soon be safe. That all changed when they turned the corner near the taxi rank to see a lone, familiar looking figure standing with his back to them. However as Charge and 2Dads tried to turn and leave the taxi rank the figure turned around to face them.

The man who was standing at the taxi rank waiting for a taxi recognised them immediately and was none other than Leading Seaman Robert James Dixon, aka RO.

When RO spotted 2Dads and Charge, he was surprised to see them looking so well after the night they had had. "I thought you two got really drunk last night, but you do not look at all hung-over. Why is that?" Was the first thing RO said to them, No 'Hi' or other pleasantries to welcome them.

"Nice to see you too, RO." Charge greeted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey RO!" 2Dads said jubilantly as he always does. Although when he thought back on it, responding that way may not have been the best way to greet Ro, considering the circumstances, "What are you doing down here this early? I thought you were at the pub last night?" 2Dads asked, trying to sound confused.

"I left the pub early. I was on watch." RO deadpanned. truth is they should have know that.

"Oh, right." Said an embarrassed 2Dads, having forgotten that RO had indeed left the pub early because he had watch. However a sudden thought came to him. _If Buckley succeeded in what he did with very little chance of succeeding, then why can't I give talking RO into helping a go? it is not like we are going to be doing anything criminal! Well actually we are, but that is besides the point. _He thought.

"Hey RO, we need help with something, and I think that you would be the perfect candidate for helping us." 2Dads started in his usual joker tone, ignoring Charge's silent pleas for him not to ask RO, and hoping that RO would agree.

"You? Need my help?" RO responded sceptically. "What kind of trouble have you and Charge got yourselves into this time. I mean other than passing out on the boss' lawn after plotting to tell the boss that XO loves him and that he should stop wasting time to get a shore posting. You didn't actually tell him that did you?"

"NO! We are not in trouble, RO. We just need your help with something we have planned." 2Dads stated matter-of-factly. Although when he saw the look on RO's face he quickly added "It is not a practical joke or anything bad and it is definitely not what we had planned last hight, although it would be interesting to see his reaction. I really don't fancy being court martialled, especially as I would go to jail if I was thrown out of the Navy. We are actually trying to help some people. We just need your expertise to help them."

"My expertise?" RO questioned, still looking sceptical "Why do you need either radios or my computer skills? And who are you planning to help? Not the Boss and XO in their private life again I hope." The warning in RO's tone was unmistakable forcing 2Dads to reassure him.

"Um, No, we are not planning to do that again. I think we passed out before we could carry through on that plan anyway. We are planning to help Chris, Sally, and Chloë Blake with something, but we can't talk about it here. How about we go for a walk down to the dock's and I will explain?" 2Dads suggested, indicating that they should not talk there lest Swain overhear them.

"And why can't you tell me here and now?" Ro questioned.

"Swain is on the next watch that starts in 15 minutes. If we are talking when he arrives he will know and it will no longer be a surprise." Charge invented to help 2Dads out. The truth is that he had just remembered that Swain was on watch next.

"Of course he is. Where do you want to go to discuss the plan," RO replied, agreeing that Swain overhearing was not a good idea. Even though he would sometimes have arguments with Swain, he respected him and wanted to help him if he could.

"Let's go down to the wharf." 2Dads suggesting hesitantly, hoping RO would agree to at least go down to the boat, so that he could tell him the truth.

"Ok, I will come with you, but if this is a trick or if you are needing me to plan a joke, I will tell the CO what you are up to and what you were planning on doing last night when you were drunk. He will punish you with bilge scrubbing duty for a year!" RO threatened and then added as an after thought, "If you are lucky that will be your only punishment."

"How about we go down to the wharf this way?" 2Dads motioned while beginning to walk back the way that him and Charge had just come from. "Are You coming Charge?"

"Yes." Charge replied sharply and then begun to follow RO and 2Dads down to where the _Never-Lander was docked._ Charge shook his head in annoyance. "_I thought I told 2Dads NOT to ask RO to help us. Actually I am surprised RO is even going to consider helping,"._ Charge fumed.

As they drew nearer to the _Never-Lander_, RO asked "So where and when are you going to tell me or show me what you have planned?"

"On this boat, RO." 2Dads replied as they had just come to where the _Never-Lander_ was docked. 2Dads immediately climbed aboard, but RO looked at the deck and surveyed the vessel before stepping aboard. _I'll have to cleanse my shoes when I get home. _RO thought with a sigh.

Once on the _Never-Lander, _2Dads immediately led RO into the wheelhouse and unlocked the "Dashboard" covering the time machine. He then quickly pulled it up, as it worked similar to a roller shutter, thus revealing the display.

As soon as he saw the display RO stated "That display looks very similar to the "Docs" Car that he transformed into a time machine in the movie 'Back to the Future'"

"Back to the Future?" Charge asked seeming a little confused. He had heard of the movie, but had never actually got around to watching it.

"It is a science fiction movie. Pretty much a scientist creates a time machine, takes a young man who is his friend and then goes back to the past to change what has already happened. He also is able to go into the future and see what is happening. He is then able to change the future, although he tries not to." RO explained.

"Since when do you watch science fiction movies, RO?" 2Dads queried in surprise.

"I don't normally." Ro replied, getting a little annoyed.

"Well then when and where did you watch it?" Charge asked, starting the interogation.

"I watched it at the last crew movie night. It was the one you two were both on watch for." RO replied.

"So who chose that movie?" 2Dads asked, surprised that any of the crew would have picked that movie, although maybe Spider may have picked it if he were still on Hammersley.

"Chloe Blake. She thought it looked interesting." RO replied with a rare smile on his face.

"Right. Ok." Charge stuttered before deciding he should just tell RO about what the boat was. "Actually RO, there is something you should know about this boat…."

"And what is that?" Ro interupted abruptly.

"Um… This boat is a.. um… Time Machine." 2Dads mumbled.

"So you are planning to go back in time and prevent ET and Jaffah from dying?" Ro asked in clarification.

"Well now that you mention it, we could do that, but that was actually not the original plan." Charge told him. Turning to 2Dads he said, "Seaman John Jaffah is who John was named after."

"Well if you have the power to change the past and prevent ET, Jaffah, and Lisa Holmes from dying, you should do it!" RO exclaimed indignantly. "You may think that I am unfeeling. You may think that I do not notice how people are feeling, but let me tell you this; Nikki was utterly heartbroken when ET died, Spider felt and still feels guilty for Jaffah dying and he lost his best friend at the same time, Swain also feels guilty about loosing Jaffah and The XO feels really guilty about Lisa dying too, especially when it was revealed what Lisa had been working on."

"I am confused." 2Dads told RO.

"Lisa was a marine biologist that got murdered by Rick Gallegar, because she was going to turn him in for making a poison that affected a person's breathing and killed them with in hours, 2Dads." Charge explained to him before turning to RO and asking. "What was Lisa working on, RO?"

"Lisa was working on and succeeded in making an anti-venom for the irukandji Jellyfish. she also invented an Antidote for the poison that the rest of the marine biologists were working on." RO replied. "That is the real reason that Rick had her killed."

"Really? Why would he ask people to make such a poison?" 2Dads asked.

"Rick wanted to make heaps of money by selling an undetectable poison to terrorist organisations. The poison was clear, tasteless, odourless, and derived from shell-fish around Bright Island. He hired a team of 5 Marine biologists to help him out. Lisa worked on an antidote, an anti venom and was going to turn him in to the feds instead of working on the poison, so he had her killed." RO explained.

"And how do you know all this?" Charge asked.

"I do have a high security clearance, Charge. Most court cases can also be tracked online at a certain website too." RO said.

_Since when does RO explain things. Since when does he know that people are feeling guilty, and since when does he volunteer information? He must have had a brain swap with Swain! _Thought 2Dads and Charge.

"So what was you original plan?" RO asked suddenly, starling both 2Dads and Charge.

"Well, we actually both came back from 2012. On the 12th of July 2011, Petty Officer Chris Blake and Captain Jim Roth died while trying to save Cairns from a dirty bomb. We have worked out a way that we think will be able to prevent that happening. So we came back here to put that plan into practice." Charge told him, his face showing determination not to cry.

"Ok, so what can I do to save Swain?" RO questioned upon seeing how much Charge was effected.

"Well we need to log in to an ASIO spook's ASIO account and send a message to headquarters." 2Dads explained.

"But why do you need to do that?" He replied.

"The ASIO spook was behind the bombings." 2Dads said.

"How are we going to log in without hacking into the database?" RO asked.

"We were at the inquest. Her log in was mentioned. It is written here actually." 2Dads explained, while handing RO his journal. Which RO wiped with an alcohol wipe before opening.

After reading the journal for a few minutes, Ro came upon a very interesting piece of information. "It appears that Madeline Cruise was angry at ASIO for not giving her a promotion, and the recognition she thought she deserved. The terrorism cell offered her money, a very fancy house and the position of provincial ruler, once they had invaded Australia." RO said angrily. "She would be like ... the Governor-General!"

"Where did you read that, RO?" 2Dads and Charge asked at the same time.

"Here." Robert replied while pointing to a certain part of the text. A look of determination came onto Ro's face as he asked, "Do you have a computer Charge?"

"Yes. I'll go get it." Charge replied as he immediately left the room to go get it.

Once Charge had left the room, 2Dads said to RO "Thanks for pointing that out that RO. We only read the part where she was offered the money. We didn't read any future than we thought we needed to."

"Sometimes you have to pay attention to detail with these things, 2Dads or you miss important details." RO replied, which if he admitted it to himself was true for getting to know him. That is why Bomber and XO managed to gain his trust and to a small degree friendship, they noticed the small seemingly insignificant details about him, most likely due to their own experiences as children.

"Ok. I will remember that in the future."

"Good"

"RO, here is my laptop. I have just realised that it is a 2017 model, as I bought it while visiting 2017. Do you think it will still work?" Charge asked as he reentered the room.

"It should still work. It might also have an advantage, because that technology is not around now, therefore it will make the log in harder to trace." RO replied while turning on the computer.

Because Charge's computer was very new technology when he bought it in 2017, it started up very quickly. In the short time that it took to boot up RO skim read the information about the decoder, login, and what was planned.

He decided that it was best to send a message to ASIO using a secure line, similar to the most secure line that was on Hammersley. With this particular way of sending a message, the message would be deleted from the senders account, and automatically sign off the account. Their account would not record that the message had been sent, but the receiver would get the message. This type of message was also automatically a 'NO REPLY' message..

As soon as Charge had logged into his computer, he handed the computer to RO, who immediately started to follow the instructions written in 2Dads journal.

"I have logged in to Madeline's Account. I am going to send ASIO a message that includes a decoder for her messages, a request for all transmissions to be monitored, and for no replies to these messages. I am sending it on a transmission that will automatically be deleted from her account. It will also log out as soon as I have sent the message. The message will automatically come up with 'DO NOT REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE' at the bottom of the message." RO told them, before asking if that was okay with them.

"That is excellent Robert. That was what we were wanting to do we just didn't know how." Charge explained.

"Right I have typed up my message in the code that she was using to communicate with the Somali 'Allies'. The decoder will be used to interpret my message." Robert told them. "I will just send the message."

"Good. Do you think it will work?" 2Dads asked.

**AN; **Please leave a comment on the way out.


End file.
